


包帝和他的不可能这么可爱的公主们与瓜瓜之间不可不说的秘密恋爱物语

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese History RPF, Political RPF, 习近平, 水表圈, 膜乎
Genre: Communism, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Bo Guagua/Xi Mingze, 薄瓜瓜/习明泽
Kudos: 8





	包帝和他的不可能这么可爱的公主们与瓜瓜之间不可不说的秘密恋爱物语

在很久很久以前，  
  
有个国家叫做麦包国，  
  
麦包国有个皇帝叫 ~~小狗~~ 包帝。  
  
他把他的国家治理的岿然不动，  
  
包帝朝舞晚酒，  
  
百姓朝五晚九，  
  
老死不相往来，  
  
十分幸福。  
  
包帝有三位美丽可爱的小公主，  
  
大公主叫齐心，  
  
二公主叫丽媛，  
  
最年幼的小公主叫明泽，  
  
三位小公主们从生下来就具有一种神奇的魔力，  
  
当她们哭泣的时候，  
  
落下的眼泪会化作一粒粒晶莹剔透的钻石麦子，  
  
价值连城。  
  
有一天，  
  
包帝发觉自己年事已高，大翠不远，  
  
自己的韭菜们还没有人可以托付，  
  
公主们也没人照顾。  
  
于是昭告天下：  
  
「众所周知，我有三位公主，  
  
她们每个人都拥有举世无双的美貌，  
  
而且她们的眼泪可以化作昂贵的钻石麦子，  
  
一个月后，我将为她们召集所有的优秀的男人，让她们挑选自己心仪的丈夫————被选中的人  
  
将继承我的所有麦子和韭菜！」  
  
一个月后，  
  
包帝的宫殿里挤满了来自世界各地的王子，  
  
骑士，和富豪之子。  
  
一个个都是英俊潇洒，器宇不凡，  
  
他们的贵族气质，都是从骨子里透出来的。  
  
他们自信满满的围在王宫里，  
  
等待著公主们的到来。  
  
正午的时候，  
  
包帝带著他的三位公主们来到宫殿。  
  
为了表示对远道而来的客人的欢迎，  
  
大公主齐心在现场为众人跳了一支舞，步伐轻盈，身段美妙，舞殿冷袖，风雨凄凄，轻歌曼舞。  
  
二公主丽媛在现场为众人唱了一首歌，嗓音清澈，犹如天籁，歌台暖响，春光融融，靡靡之音；  
  
而最年幼的小公主明泽殿下，对著众人浅浅的一笑，  
  
就躲在包帝的身后再也不肯出来 。  
  
包帝尴尬的读着稿子，解释道，  
  
请大家不要介意，  
  
小公主自从生下来后就没有说过话，而且很怕生人。  
  
为了博取公主们的亲睐，  
  
大家纷纷展示了自己的长处，有的当场吟了两句诗送给大公主，  
  
有的为二公主表演举重和游泳，  
  
有的拿出世间少有的金科律玉的教科书献给小公主。  
  
大公主和二公主都很开心，  
  
也渐渐有了自己的决定，  
  
只有小公主静静地依然躲在父皇的身后。  
  
大公主最后选择了仲勋王子，  
  
那个耿直的男孩对她保证说，  
  
他会成为国王，  
  
为她建立一座世界上最和谐的国家，  
  
黄发垂髫，怡然自乐，  
  
二公主最后选择了另一位王子，叫做普京  
  
那个英俊的王子对她许诺说，  
  
会为她征服全世界，  
  
在每座城堡上刻下她的名字；  
  
明泽小公主平静地看著那些人，摇了摇头。  
  
正在包帝准备宣布结果时，  
  
从人群中走出一个豪迈的年轻人，  
  
他叫薄瓜瓜，  
  
他径直走到小公主跟前，在她耳边说了一句话。  
  
明泽公主忽然笑得很灿烂，  
  
她毫不犹豫地挽住了瓜瓜的手，  
  
和他相见不到40分钟，就认定她要成为瓜瓜的妻子了，  
  
就这样，三个公主都有了自己的伴侣。  
  
五年过去了  
  
大公主的丈夫不强自自强不息，  
  
经常是通宵达旦干，  
  
用眼泪变成的钻石麦子作为成本，  
  
让人们变得越来越富，  
  
国家改革得愈来愈开放之后，  
  
他们也就不需要钻石麦子了。  
  
很快，他们就积累了海量的资源，  
  
虽然还没有建设出民主自由的国家，  
  
但是齐心大公主也已经很心满意足了。  
  
她觉得自己很幸福。  
  
二公主的丈夫普京用眼泪变成的麦子招兵买马，  
  
四处征战，百战百胜，  
  
每一座被他征服的城堡上，  
  
真的全都刻上了二公主丽媛的名字，  
  
以传承他们二人震撼人心的伟大史诗。  
  
二公主丽媛的名字，变得家喻户晓，响彻在那疯狂宇宙。  
  
她觉得自己很幸福。  
  
小公主明泽自从那天跟著瓜瓜离开包帝的城堡，  
  
就开始开着红色法拉利周游世界。  
  
后来他们找到一个山清水秀的小池塘，  
  
就定居了下来。  
  
瓜瓜花了半个月的时间，  
  
用两百斤麦子搭建了一个大房子。  
  
他们在这个奇奇怪怪的建筑的后面种了很多韭菜花，  
  
还在菜地的周围，  
  
亲手做了一排栅栏。  
  
明泽公主把她见到的好看的花，  
  
都移植到了自己的小花园里，  
  
虽然不知道这些小野花叫什么名字，  
  
可每天看到它们就会很开心。  
  
傍晚的时候，  
  
他们会在菜畦噶韭菜，  
  
或者对着星空绘制精甚的工笔画。  
  
他们一直很穷，  
  
但是他们生活的非常开心。  
  
明泽公主渐渐地开始开口说话，  
  
她只对瓜瓜一个人说，  
  
什么都说，  
  
天上的云彩啊，  
  
河里的鱼啊，  
  
树上的鸟窝啊，  
  
热锅上的蚂蚁啊，  
  
一天到晚叽叽喳喳说个不停。  
  
瓜瓜常常坐在湖边，  
  
安静的听她讲故事，  
  
一直到明泽公主讲著讲著，  
  
累得睡著了，  
  
就不听了，睡大觉，  
  
然后，把她轻轻地抱回房间，  
  
端详着她睡着的脸庞，  
  
瓜瓜发现，她的嘴角还挂着由衷开心的微笑。  
  
不久，包帝翠危，  
  
他派人找回了三个公主和她们的丈夫。  
  
他很惊讶的发现，  
  
明泽公主和瓜瓜王子穿著干净整齐却打满补丁的衣服，  
  
他好奇他们为什么这么贫穷。  
  
要知道，  
  
小公主随便一滴眼泪就足够买一家衣服店。  
  
瓜瓜随便一份奖学金也足够买一辆法拉利。  
  
瓜瓜说，  
  
「因为我从来不让她哭泣。」  
  
包帝曾经觉得，明泽公主和瓜瓜在一起绝对是异想天开，没事找事，  
  
但现在他终于明白，理解了一切。  
  
于是包帝立刻决定，  
  
把皇位传给瓜瓜。  
  
也许每个人对于幸福都有自己的理解，  
  
答案从来都不是唯一的。  
  
头上三尺有神明，  
  
但是只有瓜瓜懂得什么是敬畏之心。  
  
父皇问明泽公主，  
  
当年瓜瓜跟你说了什么话？  
  
公主殿下说：「他在我耳边说，即使你的眼泪可以化作最沉重而昂贵的钻石之麦，  
我宁愿贫困潦倒一生，也不许你哭。」  
  
最珍贵的眼泪，  
  
不是能化作钻石麦子的眼泪，  
  
而是不会落下的眼泪，  
  
因为珍惜你的人，  
  
不会让你哭。  
  
包帝翠了，  
  
瓜瓜随即继承皇位。  
  
举行完登基大典，  
  
带着皇冠的瓜瓜回到了皇宫。  
  
明泽公主殿下帮他摘下了皇冠，  
  
宽去了朝服。  
  
两腿盘着他的腰，  
  
轻轻舔着瓜瓜的耳朵的说：  
  
「现在你可以操哭我了。」


End file.
